Lopunny vs Cammy
Lopunny vs Cammy is a Death Battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 14! Pokemon vs Street Fighter! It's a close range beatdown of a Death Battle as these two 'waifus' take each other on. '' Interlude (Invader) Wiz: A battle is often analysed for one's skill with a weapon, their power ups or how they control the elements. '''Boomstick: Sometimes, the fighters are just so well skilled with their hands and feet, we just have to give them credit. Like Lopunny, the rabbit Pokemon. ' Wiz: And Cammy White, M. Bison's femme fatale clone. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Lopunny (Solaceon Town Day) Wiz: In the magical world of Pokemon, there are very many types of the eponymous species. Ice, Water, Fire, Grass, Electric, Flying, Dragon, Bug, Ghost... '''Boomstick: Poison, Rock, Ground, Steel, Fighting, Dark, Psychic, Fairy and then there is the... ''Normal ''type. ' Wiz: Pokemon come in all shapes and sizes. Whether they take on the form of mythical beings, the terrain, or even in every day plants and animals. 'Boomstick: You forgot to mention Ice Cream and Chandeliers. You know, the worst Pokemon ever that ruined the series. ' Wiz: What, but a pile of toxic, or a rock with eyes is passable? Oh, Pokemon fans and your hypocrisy. Any way, Lopunny is a Normal type Pokemon introduced in Generation IV. '''Boomstick: The worst generation of games! Wiz: Will you stop complaining about the Pokemon games? Boomstick: No. But I'll still buy all the new games they release and watch the new shows! Wiz: Fit in with about 75% of Pokemon fans then. Look, can we get back to analysing Lopunny now? Boomstick: Yeah, alright. Lopunny is a rabbit Pokemon that stands 3 feet 11 inches tall, and weighs just under 75 pounds. But the rabbit is more than a standard bunny. See, Lopunny has great agility and physical strength. It may be a Normal type by classification, but it can learn all kinds of moves and imitate martial arts. ''' Wiz: And although Lopunny can Mega Evolve, we are yet to see one evolve this way alone. Therefore we won't be allowing her to use this ability in this battle. Mega Evolution is built on the bond between trainer and Pokemon rather than just the Pokemon's raw strength. '''Boomstick: So how is Lucario doing it in Smash Bros? And how did Mewtwo mega up on its own? Wiz: Non canon and convenience. (Wild Pokemon) Boomstick: Luckily for Lopunny, she doesn't need no stinking Mega Form to kick ass. Instead, she just spark you out with her punches. Take her Dizzy Punch for example. It has 100 accuracy and 70 power. But the real pain in the ass with this attack is the 20% chance of leaving a foe confused that comes with it. ' Wiz: Confusion can often result in the victim failing to attack their enemies and can result in them hurting themselves instead. It can wear off with healing items, or naturally subsides after a few turns but the damage in that time can be decisive. Lopunny has the ability to use Strength. This move is a normal type on, and is when a Pokemon commits all their strength to a strike or to a shove, moving about large boulders. '''Boomstick: The attack has 80 power, but it also has STAB for Lopunny- being a Normal type move. With the Same Type Attack Bonus, attacks do slightly more damage when used by Pokemon of the same type. ' Wiz: Another STAB move is the HM for Cut. This attack has slightly lower accuracy and less damage in terms of a battle, but it can slice down trees with ease. Imagine what it could do to a human's flesh? '''Boomstick: What the hell is this thing even cutting with? Wiz: It's ears apparently. Boomstick: Yeesh. ' Wiz: Lopunny aren't all about attack however, they can use Defence Curl which, as the name would imply, increases the defence stat of Lopunny. This can be done to increase the defence by six stages, but must be used six times to reach that durability. Unless she was to use her Z-Move coupled with Defence Curl. '''Boomstick: Man, I'd be massively pissed off if I misclicked for ''that ''load of shenanigans. But hey, Lopunny has no need to worry. Her speed can be increased through the use of Agility, making her speed so great she appears to leave behind illusory images of herself. ' Wiz: Right, but Lopunny needs to ensure that she doesn't get hit while trying to increase her speed. Otherwise it could be all for nothing. Luckily, she can hit hard with the Flying Type move, Bounce. Lopunny can spring into the air and deliver a massive body slam. This attack can ''paralyse an opponent, but takes two turns to deliver fully. Meaning, despite all its power, there are many opportunities for the target to evade. '''Boomstick: If nothing else works, Lopunny have the dreaded ability: Cute Charm. This has the ability to infatuate Pokemon of the opposite gender that deliver a physical attack to Lopunny. Infatuation of course is a fancy way of saying they're ''hopelessly in love ''and will ignore the trainer they bonded with for years for some STUPID RABBIT THAT- ' Wiz: Boomstick, BOOMSTICK! Calm down... Did you lose to a Cute Charm? 'Boomstick: ... ' Wiz: It happens, buddy. Infatuation can leave the attacking Pokemon wide open, but there are drawbacks. If the charm is used on gender-less foes, or foes of the same gender, then it is ultimately useless. But you should be more worried about those kicks and punches than her charms. Nando's Lopunny performs a graceful dance amid Kricketune's Bug Buzz against Leafeon and Mismagius. '' Cammy White (Cammy theme Street Fighter IV) '''Boomstick: Oh mama. ' Wiz: Oh brother. 'Boomstick: Look at her- ' Wiz: Her butt. Yeah, we know. '''Boomstick: I was going to say backstory. But hey, now you mention it. That is one fine ass. The wonders of bio-technology, huh? Wiz: Right. Cammy White. She was once one of the more powerful underlings in M. Bison's game. Once upon a time, he was grooming her to be the host of his being after his body was revealed to be damaged by his Psycho Powers. Boomstick: So Bison was going all Emperor Palpatine up in the bitch, decaying because of his super cool powers, made Cammy- the leader of his dolls and his best bodyguard- his intended new host. Raises some eyebrows but hey, the man's allowed to experiment. ''' Wiz: But one day, Cammy encountered Dhalsim who granted the once blank doll will-power and an awareness of her own existence. This served as a turning point, as Cammy opened her eyes for the first time. '''Boomstick: That proved to be a problem for Bison, as now he was seen as the enemy. Cammy was welcomed into the Delta Red task force. An SIS Special Operations Unit that further trained Cammy into being a fighter. Wiz: At 134 pounds, she may not seem the heaviest of the fighters, but she is- Boomstick: It doesn't matter about weight. But the size of that-''' Wiz: Just stop alright? '''Boomstick: Really? Fine. Let's talk moves and fighting styles then if that makes you feel any better. What the hell's the matter with you anyway, Wiz? Cammy's a perfectly fine thing to study, analyse and talk about, but you want to keep rushing the conversation on. Wiz: There's just... look. There's more to Cammy than her appearance, okay? Boomstick: Jesus. You sound like the whiny kid who has a crush on the popular girl at school. (Drive in at Night) Wiz: Thanks to her specialised training, Cammy is an absolute machine as a close combat specialist. She possesses skills such as the Cannon Spike, and Cannon Strike too. The spike is more suited as Cammy's counter to an aerial approach, and is very frequently the gateway to some powerful combinations. Boomstick: Leading to some of her other more well known moves like the Spiral Arrow. She throws herself feet first at her opponent in a similar spiral Palpatine against the Jedi in Revenge of the Sith. ' Wiz: Two references to Sheev. Anyone would think we're hinting at his arrival in the near future. '''Boomstick: Lips. Are. Sealed. ' Wiz: Anyway, the Spiral Arrow typically targets the base of a foe. Cammy thrusts herself at their legs across the floor and follows through with a kick. As it has a good knockdown feature, foes are often vulnerable to a follow up attack of Cammy's choosing. 'Boomstick: As a combo specialist, Cammy has the Cross Stinger Assault. This is initiated with a Cannon Strike, which is followed with an aerial beat down. She then wraps up the assault with a Spiral Arrow, clocking in the hit counter at twenty. Not bad. ' Wiz: And then there is finally the CQC. Cammy Quick Combination is honestly quite brutal. The move is initiated as a counter offence. Cammy flips onto their shoulders and snaps their neck. '''Boomstick: Ouch! Wiz: She then wrestles them to the floor and puts them in a reverse armlock. Boomstick: Which is a hold that would put Brock Lesnar's Kimura to shame. ''' Wiz: Which is followed by her breaking the arm. '''Boomstick: Jesus! Wiz: She then goes a little overkill and snaps the neck again, just to be sure. Boomstick: And Juri is the one labelled as the psychopath? ' Wiz: This is an extremely deadly combination, and is a sure fire finish to the battle. But Cammy is far from the complete package. She is very open to counter attacks should her attacks not be as precise. Also, with her being a close range specialist she is often within range of any opponent's attack. '''Boomstick: But thankfully, she is very strong for a pretty little thing. Cammy can destroy cars with her offence and can withstand physical assaults from foes as strong as Balrog. ' Wiz: Even if Balrog isn't always punching with the Elephant killing force that is held in such high esteem, he is still a world renowned boxer, and he knows where to place his punches. 'Boomstick: But her durability can only get her so far. And she still leaves much to be desired as a practitioner of Psycho Powers. But, she's not exactly the first person you'd go looking to start a brawl with. ' Wiz: Wise. Otherwise, she may just nail you- 'Boomstick: Heh heh... ' Wiz: With a throwing knife. Yeah, kinda slipped my mind to mention that. So, Boomstick. Any other wise remarks to make? 'Boomstick: Uh... no, I'm good. ' Cammy White: Target acquired... Beginning mission! Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Location: Old Chateau (Pokemon D/P/Pl) (Eterna Forest) "Appears that this is the location." Cammy confirmed, communications proceeding at a snail's pace. "Are we sure the device is inside?" the response from her base was destroyed by static, before the communications died completely. "This should be... interesting." Cammy mused, as she hopped over the fence. But behind her, she could hear the rustling of leaves as the shadow rushed towards her. "What's going on?" she pondered, before realising that she had indeed been followed by something. "An agent of Bison perhaps?" She took up a stance as the leaves fell from the branch and pooled at her feet. Then, down swooped Lopunny. "Initiating the mission." Cammy said, as she prepared to engage the intruding rabbit. FIGHT! (Vs Barry Pokemon D/P/Pl) As Cammy struck, Lopunny reached out with a paw and blocked the strike. The rabbit pushed back the strike and struck with a Dizzy Punch. Cammy caught the arm, and immediately went to break it. "Not promising for you if I can come that close already." Cammy warned. She then sprang off the side of a fence, using her springing momentum to attack the rabbit. Lopunny used Bounce, disappearing into the trees. "That was odd." Cammy admitted, turning back to the house. But Lopunny was not through with her, and jumped down, looking to slam her through the floor. Cammy tried to block with a Cannon Spike, but the Pokemon took the advantage on this exchange. Cammy skidded and slammed herself against the door of the chateau. "Alright. Made of some tough stuff." she admitted. She then struck low at Lopunny's legs with Spiral Arrow. "But a Spiral Arrow should cut you down." The rabbit stumbled to an uneasy knee, but before Cammy could profit from her endeavour, Lopunny lashed out with a mighty strike, using Strength to throw and rag doll Cammy into the door of the chateau once more. Then, Lopunny used a Jump Kick. Although White was able to catch the attack, the momentum was still strong enough to bring both combatants ripping through the door. They landed with a thud, but Cammy improvised quicker and threw a chunk of broken door at her target. She foresaw Lopunny's ability to counter, but had Lopunny the foresight to anticipate Cammy's follow up? The thud of a Cannon Strike connecting with the jaw of Lopuuny indicated that the gamble taken by the British agent paid dividends. (Volcanic Rim) Lopunny attacked next, but Cammy was able to strike her in the ears, forcing Lopunny to flinch quite badly. Realising that she had just created an opportunity for herself, Cammy assaulted the ears as much as she could with kicks and strikes. Lopunny curled up, trying to hold her off with Defence Curl. Sensing there may be no other option, Lopunny struck with Dizzy Punch just as Cammy attempted Spiral Arrow. Both characters hit the deck, momentarily disorientated. But it was Lopunny who sprang into action first, vanishing into the shadows and using a Defence Curl to increase her resistance to the physically trying offence of Cammy. But when Lopunny looked up to locate her, Cammy was nowhere to be seen. Then, Lopunny felt the tightening grip of arms around her neck, as Cammy looked to swiftly subdue the rabbit. Lopunny panicked, and instinctively shook off Cammy with a Bounce, clattering against the ceiling. Cammy relinquished her grip, and Lopunny struck her with Dizzy Punch. Cammy hit the deck hard, but was able to raise her feet to block Lopunny's Quick Attack. Now it was Cammy springing to action. She used a Spiral Arrow, taking out the foe by the knees and then she continued the offence when she planted her elbow into Lopunny's jaw. She then hit a Cannon Strike, and punished the Pokemon with a devastating Cross Stinger Assault. Lopunny was able to resist the attack a little thanks to her upped defence, but it was evident that Cammy was taking control. Lopunny sprang away, hiding behind a corner and baiting Cammy in. The British agent took the bait, but was ready to engage. Or so she thought. Lopunny used Strength, throwing Cammy into the wall, which collapsed into a heap of plastic and dust. Cammy drew a knife, and went to cut the rabbit across the neck, but Lopunny countered with Cut, creating a gash up the side of Cammy's shoulder. She cried out in pain, but drove her own knife across Lopunny's knee. Now there was a huge bullseye as far as Cammy was concerned. With all her venom, she planted a Spiral Arrow deep into the cut leg, dropping Lopunny to an uneasy base. Cammy then hooked the arm of Lopunny, and twisted it. There was a vile crunch that permeated the area, as Lopunny dropped to the ground. She held the flopping arm as Cammy came in again on the attack. Lopunny raised her foot to block, and then looked for a desperate Dizzy Punch... to no avail. White ducked the attack, and with a simple twisting motion, yanked Lopunny back by the ears. With a brutal snap, Lopunny's head was twisted nearly the full ninety degrees. Cammy then let Lopunny slump to the ground. "Sleep tight..." she whispered over her shoulder, as she continued her search for the device. She came face to face with a creature inside the television. "Looks like this is it." she announced, preparing to extract it. KO! Conclusion (Cammy Street Fighter V) 'Boomstick: I hear it's rabbit season in Sinnoh at this time of year. ' Wiz: Cammy is an extremely talented close range combatant. And while Lopunny was no slouch by any means, she was little to no threat in the face of Cammy. Cammy deals with superhuman and peak human fighters frequently, such as Balrog and Juri. She can keep pace with, and match the strength of these two for most of the time. 'Boomstick: Lopunny was considerably outclassed thanks to Cammy receiving much more refined training than Lopunny ever would. Lopunny may have more of an arsenal, but it offered little against Cammy's consistent combinations and hard hitting strikes. ' Wiz: Cammy was much more tactical. Her attacks were focused on whittling down her opponent and allowing her opportunities to deliver a fatal attack to follow her easy combos. 'Boomstick: Lopunny was probably the better at widening the battle through movement and leaps, but Cammy is a specialist with her anti air attacks. And sure, Lopunny can cut down trees and push boulders around with them, but her long ears are very sensitive indeed. ' Wiz: Once Cammy figured this out, she was always going to incorporate her CQC style attacks on them and treat them as she would any one else's limbs; she would try to break them. Even if she failed that, the damage would be enough to slow down Lopunny- even with Defence Curl. Which honestly meant Lopunny was more still and therefore easier to assault with close range skill. 'Boomstick: It wasn't gonna be long before Cammy ''Delta ''finishing blow. ' Wiz: The winner is Cammy White! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Fistfight Category:'Kick'-themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:P4L Season 1